Just My Luck
by an ache i still remember
Summary: You see, when the tragic incident occurred-my birth, I mean, into the Malfoy family- yes the Malfoy family, the ones who were involved with the Voldemort-I inherited the curse that all Malfoys get at one point in their lives: the curse of bad luck. HIATUS
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful day. Absolutely wonderful. It was spring, and it wasn't raining, I was at Hogwarts, but not having any classes for a whole week, _and _to top it all off, I had finished all my homework.

Who could ask for a better life?

Simply put, it was too good to be true. At least for a Malfoy, that is.

You see, when the tragic incident occurred - my birth, I mean, into the Malfoy family - yes _the _Malfoy family, the ones who were involved with the Voldemort and were a bunch of no-good death eaters - I inherited the curse that all Malfoys get at one point in their lives:

And that is the curse of bad luck.

Really, it's true.

I mean take my father for instance. But wait, I really don't need to tell you about that; you already now. I mean, it's not like my dad's involved in the bad side is a big secret now, is it?

And then, my grandfather. Oh, I didn't even need to mention that, did I? That's probably the first person who popped into your head when you heard the word "Malfoy". I mean, what with him being a death eater and sent to Azkaban and blah, blah, _blah._

Poor mother, _what_ she was thinking when she said "yes" to my father when he popped the question - and yes, it was him who popped the question, it wasn't an arranged marriage - but anyways, why she agreed to be a Malfoy, and get that beloved curse of ours is beyond me, bless her confusing soul.

Anyways, it seems as though I was right.

It _was_ too good to be true.

Though this time, my bad luck didn't have to do with me joining some crazy, power-hunger fanatic who believed the world revolved around him, no.

It was a girl.

And this complication might seem minuscule to you, but to me, it meant the world.

Because let me tell you, I had been crushing on this girl since 2nd year. And I was currently in 6th year, FYI. When I was_ twelve_ I wanted her, for Merlin's sake.

But the sad thing was, (and this is where the whole bad-luck, I'm-going-to-screw-up-your-life-so-terribly-you'll-want-to-Avada-yourself-curse-plays-in, in case you won't notice) I couldn't do a thing about it.

Not one single thing.

Day after day, night after night, I couldn't go up to her and tell her, I couldn't ask her to Hogsmeade, I couldn't flirt with her. School year after school year, semester after semester, the most I could do was stare at her longingly like some desperate love-sick puppy, and that in itself, while amazingly enjoyable, was just as extremely dangerous, because the girl I love just happens to have 50 billion over-protective cousins and relations who would chop my head off if they caught me looking at her like I did.

Why? Why, oh why could I not tell this amazing, beautiful, smart, gorgeous, stunning, incredible, wonderful girl that she had captured my heart?

Because I was a fucking Malfoy.

And she was a fucking Weasley.

Because I was a Malfoy devil.

And she was a Weasley saint.

Okay, and she was the daughter of Ron Weasley, and that scared that shit out me. I mean hey, cut me some slack, okay? I'm not a Gryffindor..

Oh yeah.

One more thing to add to my list of why I can't confess my four year long feelings for Rose Weasley:

I'm a Slytherin.

She's a Gryffindor.

I'm a snake.

She's a lion.

Oh right, one last thing.. or at least I hope it's the last. She probably has no idea I exist.

What a perfect day, eh?

**A/N: So, whaddya think? Short, I know.. but this was just an intro, a preface basically so I won't have to explain the situation and the circumstances later in the story. I don't plan on making this very long; maybe just 5, 6 chapters, maybe 7 at the most. **

**HOWEVER...**

**Even though I have an idea of where I'm going to take this story, I would LOVE to hear your ideas if you have any, even they're little tiny things. Oh yeah, the other characters that are going to play a big part in this story besides the obvious Scorpius and Rose are:**

**Albus P.**

**Lily P. **

**Caspian (OC, Scorpius's best mate, maybe Lily's possible love interest, which will also be a minor part of this story)**

**James P.**

**Ron Weasley (like uh, no DUH)**

**And maybe some other friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, complications, etc.**

**And yeah!**

**So if you have any ideas on any of the characters or any little sneak peek of the plot that I have mentioned to you, let me know...**

**This is my first multi-chapter story, so I'm hoping it'll work out!**

**Constructive criticism, criticism, encouragement, discouragement, ideas, or just you a plain "nice" or "great" or even "this sucks butt" or "why would even think of continuing this piece of s*** that you call a story" just let me know... **

**In other words... please review! :) (And I am aware that I my author's note is basically half the size of my story.. sorry about that for those who actually even read this whole thing...)**

**:D**

**_.Treasure**


	2. Of Giant Squids and Blue Eyes redo

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, unfortunately (Except for OCs). It's all J.K. Rowling's masterpiece.. **

**Oh yeah. Just a heads up: This is a redo of my original chapter 2, because thanks to your help (:D), I found all my stupid mistakes, and fixed them. So thanks for that! Secondly, I would have updated this sooner, but the link thing wouldn't let me, but now, at last, it works! **

**Lily's POV**

Fucking hell.

Why did these things just happen to me? Of all the people outside today it was _I, Lily Potter,_ who got whacked by the damn quaffle in the s_tomach, _for Merlin's sake, that those morons were playing with in the Quidditch Field.

And out of the twenty people standing by the Great Lake, it was _I, Lily Potter, _who, because of the strong impact of the stinking quaffle, fell back into the lake itself, which, if you don't know, has a Giant Squid living in there with the creepiest tentacles alive.

I say! 20 people!

And of the all the damned cephalopods in the lake, it was the aforementioned squid that I saw. That saw me, _Lily Potter._

Kill me now, why don't you.

If you've ever been drowning in an icy cold lake in the middle of winter with a giant squid waving it's squiggly tentacles at you in the scariest way possible, and is less than an eensy five feet away from me you, and you're a girl, and _you don't know how to swim_, what would _you _do?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I tried to scream, "tried" being the key word here, because all that came out were bubbles and a low, "Uuuuuuuuuurgh."

Yeah, really. Wonderful.

And all of a sudden, there was a strong arm that grappled itself around my waist, and somehow I was _flying_. I was going higher and higher, and the everything was becoming bluer, but in the process of flying, my head banged against some sharp surface. Hard.

And all of a sudden, I was hit by the faint warmth of the winter sun, and instead of a giant ugly squid in front of my face, their was a rather handsome face, with these incredibly blue eyes, and then, the pain of the sharp object registering in my body, everything went woozy, and then I was engulfed in a sea of black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When you wake up after a particularly life threatening, scary encounter in the hospital wing, you'd like to see some family and friends sitting by your side, the nonexistent boyfriend perhaps, all happy to see that you're alive and well.

You do _not_ want to wake up to see your brother sucking on your best friend's face like it's some delicious candy.

Trust me.

Which, unfortunately, is exactly what I woke up to. Really, I never thought dear old Albus had it in him..

Oh, how he's grown.. it brings tears to my eyes.. Ugh. More like barf. Oh dear God, will they stop already?

"_Ahem,"_ I cleared my throat loudly, and both jumped apart as though they had been, as Grandpa Weasley says it: elecktrokuted, or something like that..

Well, it wouldn't be hard to believe, judging by the wild state of both of their hairs.

Arianna was turning a deep scarlet, rather like the color of my hair, but Albus stared defiantly back at me, his expression annoyed.

"Yeah?" he growled.

I raised an eyebrow."You really want me to answer that?" He kept silent. 

I'll take that as a yes, then.

"How would _you _like it if you walked in on me sucking on... say, Caspian's face like it was hard candy?" I shot at him with a smirk. He scowled at me, crossing his arms across his once scrawny chest.

"I did _not _need that image to be in head, thanks very much," he said. I shot a triumphant look at him. "Exactly my point, dear Albus."

He just muttered something along the lines of why in the world couldn't I have left my annoying wit to have drown in the lake.

Hmph. Idiot.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Arianna said thoughtfully, breaking the silence that had taken over the room. "Wouldn't be surprised if I w_hat?" _I asked her, confused.

"If you... er- if you, like you so explicitly put it: sucked on Caspian's face like it was hard candy," she replied, a hint of a blush tinging her cheeks.

"And _why_ in the name of Merlin, Arianna, would I do that?" I asked her. _Other than the obvious fact that he's the sexiest guy I know, that is._

"Well he's the one who who saved who from the lake, of course. Didn't you know?" she asked, confusion all over _her_face now. "He did?" My insides started to flutter madly, which, no matter how hard I tried, couldn't control, damn it. Though in the inside, as much as I hate to admit it, I nearly swooned.

I inwardly snorted. _Yeah, because Caspian would so go after a girl like me, eh? _I thought. I mean really. He could have any girl he wanted. _Any_ girl.

He charmed McGonagall, for Pete's sake.

He was your typical Greek god handsome: broad shouldered, but not to the extent where it was rather creepy, and dark brown hair that would be perfect for running your hands through, silky and all.

Ahem. I did _not_just think that.

And he had the most intensely gorgeous blue eyes. _Dark _blue, to be specific.

And me. Ha. What a joke. My hair first of all. It was scarlet. Scarlet! Imagine that! Not the nice auburn Rosie has, or even the strawberry blond that Dominique got. No. I just had to get scarlet.

Next: my eyes. They were brown. They were a light brown. Nothing really wrong with that, I guess. I'm just pissed that Albus got dad's eyes. I mean, who wouldn't want _emerald _eyes?

Lastly, and most definitely the worst: my figure. I was short and petite. I had always envied Victoire and Rosie with their tall, slender figures. Sigh.

Well, you must think me some bratty, ungrateful bitch.

It's not that I'm ungrateful. I'm just annoyed. I'm in 5th year, and I've only had one boyfriend. _One._ So naturally, I blame it on my looks and appearance. Okay, and maybe, just _maybe_, some blokes _might _want to ask me out, but there probably scared out of there my minds since my dad is Harry Potter and my brother is James Potter, who just loves to play the older-brother-protective-act. Which to me, is complete, utter BS.

I was torn out of an extremely yummy daydream involving Caspian by Albus doing the aforementioned older-brother-protective-act; "That's _not _going to happen. You are off-limits, and Caspian is not going to lay a hand on you," he growled.

I sighed. See what I mean? It grows rather tedious having no sisters. But then I suppose I'm lucky I have a lot of female cousins.

Meanwhile, my Al and Arianna were at it again. They had sidled close together, and Arianna was dragging a finger down his chest. "Didn't know you could be so possessive, Albus," she said, her voice a little seductive whisper.

Gag.

Albus let out some sort of growl, and looped at arm around her waist and began snogging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Would you two get a room?" I exclaimed, annoyance in my voice, but what I really felt was longing.

It wasn't fair they had found their love already. I was always jealous. And I mean, if your related to the Weasleys, your surrounded with love.

Let's see.. There's mum and dad, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, obviously... and then for my generation relations... Hmph. It seems half of them already know who they want to spend the rest of their lives with.

Albus and Arianna. Obviously. James and Elana. Molly and Sean. Lucy and Derek. Victoire and Teddy.

And so as you can see, being surrounded by people like this, the ache for someone to love with that much certainty, with that much passion, becomes all the more greater.

I kicked off my blankets and stalked out the Wing, because it seemed that Ari and Al weren't planning on stopping anytime soon.

It vaguely crossed my mind why Arianna and Albus were the only ones who were here. It's basically Weasley tradition to stay in the hospital wing until the sick gets cured.

And common courtesy, I suppose.

I decided I would ask them later, seeing as they were currently occupied. My head wasn't feeling too great, and I was drowning in a whirlwind of thoughts, so I didn't really notice where I was going.

So naturally, I bumped into someone. Is it just me, or do is there a sense of bad luck going on in my life? I nearly fell down, but then a _strong arm grappled itself around my waist._

Hmmmm... why does this seem so familiar? I turned to look at my savior, and was met with intense blue eyes.

_Dark _blue to be specific. Merlin kill me now.

"Oh, hey Caspian!" I said, plastering a fake smile on my face, knowing that I looked like a banshee, becoming more self-conscious by the second.

He smirked. "Seems I'm saving your neck quite a lot today, aren't I, Lilykins?" His eyes were twinkling.

"Don't call me that," I growled. His smirk grew even wider. Funny, I didn't think that possible. Caspian and I knew each other quite well; he came to the Burrow and to our house a lot during breaks and all.

Adding a friendlier note to my tone, I continued, "I was just looking for you. I wanted to thank you from saving me from the lake."

He smiled a genuine smile, 100% smirk free. Wow, that really makes him look gorgeous...

Ahem.

"No problem, Lils. Though, if you don't mind me asking, how _did _you fall in? I mean, I looked over, and there you were tumbling into the lake..." he said, a confused look coming over his face. Adorable.

"It was the quaffle," I grumbled, a slight blush tinging my cheeks.

Recognition dawned upon his face. "Aaah.. yeah that was Martin Graves. He threw the quaffle right when he was hit by a bludger."

"You were on the Quidditch pitch? Then how did you get to the lake so fast?" I asked, because that was just _not_ possible.

It was quiet for a moment. His normally pale skin turned a faint pink. "Well... I saw you fall in... so I flew over from the Quidditch Pitch."

Shock. Wow. He did that for _me?_ This time, in the inside, it was a full-fledged swoon. "Well.. that was really nice of you... Thanks," I repeated, really, really meaning it.

His smirk was back, and he had a mischievious glint in his eyes as he said, "That's all I get? A thanks? Why not a kiss, eh?"

I knew my face was the same color as my hair, I was blushing so hard. "Yeah.. well, er.. that is..." I trailed off, not sure if he was joking or not. And I hated myself for hoping he wasn't.

"That was really awkward, wasn't it?" he said, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, it was," I answered truthfully.

There was another well... _Awkward_ silence again, so I broke it by saying, "Well... I have to go to Rosie to see what homework I missed, and why in hell she wasn't in the Hospital Wing with me at my deathbed. Thanks again, Caspian."

I turned on my heel to walk away. I was almost gone, my face still burning. 5 more steps to go. 4 .3. 2. Last st-

"Hey, Lily?"

Damn.

I turned back, trying not to look so annoyed. I didn't know why, but I really wanted to get away from him after this... encounter of ours.

"Yeah?" I said, forcing politeness into my tone.

"Since I saved your neck... you would owe me, right?" he said mischievously. Caspian and I always had this thing that whenever we helped each other, we would have to repay each other. We never helped each other from the kindness of our hearts. Ever.

I groaned. I had hoped that he had forgotten. "Yeah.. I guess I do," I muttered, scowling.

"So what do you want from me then?" I asked impatiently. Something flashed in his eyes as I said that, his dark blue eyes becoming even darker.

And then... he said the last thing I expected him to say:

"I want you to come to pretend to be my girlfriend." He said it so calmly, we could have been discussing the weather for all I could have known.

"_Excuse me?"_ I exclaimed, sounding like a Banshee now too. Wonderful. "Why?"

"Look, if you're trying to make some girl jealous, I'm sure there are a lot of other girls more than willing to pretend to be your girlfriend," I scoffed.

"It's not like that," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions, looking very, very, sexy.

"Your best friends with Rose Weasley, right?" he asked me. "Yeah... I am. Why?" I said slowly, not getting it.

"Well, you know how Albus and I are friends with Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

"Yes."

"Well... let's just say he's head over heels for Rose, and has been since forever, and really, it's becoming rather sickening the way he pines for her and never tells her. I mean you should see him Lils, he just... _stares_ at her sometimes, and just spaces out."

And I was just standing in shock, my mouth agape. What a sight I must be, huh?

Caspian was smirking again. "Really Lily, I know I'm unbelievably handsome, but yo-"

_"Scorpius Malfoy?"_ I repeated, because really, I needed to make sure about this because if this was true... Rose Weasley was soon going to get rid of her single status.

Because believe it or not, she crushed on him just as bad. I saw how she cheered for him in Quidditch games, how she always wanted to be partners with him, how cranky she was that week he went out with Natasha Ramon, how she hated Mandy Digatree for flirting him all the time... I could go on forever.

And as far as I knew, they never even talked to each other. Except when they were Potions partners.

"Yeah... Scorpius Malfoy."

The fact had finally registered itself into my brain. "Caspian... I think Rosie likes him too. A lot. She stares at him too. A lot. If there both always staring at each other, how come they never notice that their _both_ attracted to each other?"

He shrugged. "Both are daft, I suppose."

I smirked. "You would know, Caspian." He scowled at me.

"So, what's the plan then? Are we supposed to do a pretend double-date?" I asked.

"For us it's pretend... Not for the two of them. You're going to tell Rosie that you're going to Hogsmeade with me, and that she should come along because it's a double-date. I'll tell the same to Scorpius."

I frowned. "She's going to ask who the person your bringing along is, though. Should I tell her it's Scorpius?"

"No."

"Then who?" I asked.

We both thought for a moment, and then... "Tell her it's a surprise," Caspian suggested.

I shook my head. "She'll want to know. Trust me."

"I'll just tell her it's one of Caspian's handsome friends who is incredibly sweet and... and reads muggle literature like she does. That'll win her over!" I said triumphantly.

Caspian nodded in agreement.

There was another one of those silences. Then..

"Caspian.. I don't think Albus will be too pleased to learn that we're... we're going out, would he? I mean... that's what he's going to think. He'd never guess it was all pretend."

"I'll deal with Albus, don't worry." he said confidently.

"And James?" I asked. "Him too," he said, though some of his voice wasn't as confident.

"Right."

"Well... I'll see you in Hogsmeade then, I guess." I said, still a bit shocked about the whole situation.

But then suddenly, I remembered something I had been wanting to ask him. Gathering up some Gryffindor courage, I asked, "Will we have to.. act like we're really together. Like... er.. snog and all?"

There comes that damned blush again.

And Caspian's smirk. Bigger than ever.

"I don't think I'll push it that far, Lily. Albus would kill me and James would mutilate me," he said, though there was that flash in his eyes again. Huh.

We then took our separate ways to unleash Mission Scorose.. or two-unbelievably-daft-people-who-were-completely-utterly-in-love-with-each-other-and-gave-googoo-eyes-to-each-other-24/7-and-never-noticed. I suppose I could shorten it to TUDPWWCUILWEOAGGETEO247ANN.

I walked away with a huge grin on my face, noticing that Caspian had never said that he didn't _want_ to kiss me...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-00-0

**A/N: Ha! So there! I went back and fixed the errors you told me (which really, I do appreciate a LOT.. u have no idea.. :D)I had never realized I had made so many errors.. (FutureWriter-Hopefully I'm holding you to your hint that you might want to beta my story... I'll add as much fluff as you want.. though trust me, I suck at fluff...)**

**I fixed:**

**The Uncle Harry and Ginny thing**

**Lily's now in 5th year**

**"Me waist" into My waist**

**Reduced the using the Merlin and f*****

**Oh! By the way! The "waffle" error was not my fault! I had quaffle. But when I pasted my work from my email to microsoft word, it changed to waffle.. FYI, u know...**

**Anyways... if anyone of you got hopeful that I had already updated.. (which I doubt u did).. let me tell u I have fifty-billion things going on right now... project, competitions, tests, and packing..**

**So please understand my lateness in updating!**

**P.S. Beta offers? (Hint hint, FutureWriter-Hopefully)... or even anyone else..**

**Or even more ideas in my story? Rose? Scorpius? Albus? Lily? And my personal fav: Caspian? ;-)  
Anywho.. please review! (though I mean, I doubt you will, because you're re-reading this chapter.**

**_.Treasure**

**B-)**


End file.
